Book of Secrets
by SoundlessWind
Summary: Tsunayoshi unexpectedly discovered a book that can answer all his questions. What if he asked what's the job of his father Iemitsu? Then of course he'll have to know eventually about the mafia. Additional bonus is that Primo wants him to be trained under Kawahira, a.k.a Checkerface even though he is still in the tender age of seven!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey Guys! Thank you all for favoriting and following my story! And for all those who reviewed, thank you very very much! I'm currently rewriting and editing my story for any errors. So here we go, Chapter One!

* * *

**Book of Secrets**

There is a single book that contains a lot of information that only a few know; hidden in a dark and completely isolated in a part of an old library. One could lose his way towards there so why in the world would a kid probably no older than seven be making his way towards there with no hint of hesitation at all, as if he knows this place from the palm of his hands?

We all know very well that Tsunayoshi Sawada has been the target of bullies ever since he started to attend school. Due to his weak and shy demeanor, the brunet can't find the courage to fight back or even tell his mother what he's currently experiencing, fearing that his mother will worry nonstop.

Today October 23, was supposed to be the day of his field trip. His classmates and teachers would've gone to the Amusement Park then to Namimori Museum and lastly Namimori Library, the oldest and probably the creepiest library ever known.

Things should've gone well for the seven year old brunette but unfortunately, he was late for the bus. So instead of being with his classmates and friends, here he is now stuck with the bullies that were threatening him to come and follow them. Of course being the naïve and Dame-Tsuna he is, he obediently followed them like a lost puppy.

"He-hey, w-where a-are w-we go-going?" the brunet nervously stuttered as he slightly tripped over his foot. He tried his very best to not lost sight of the one in front of him.

"Just follow us Dame-Tsuna" One of the bullies, Daisuke, commanded as he forcefully tugged on Tsuna's right shoulder.

They have been continuously walking for ten minutes through the woods. If anyone saw children going here, they would probably wonder why they were there since it was quite rare for children to go through this path due to the rumors about a wild beast rampaging there.

If one would look closely to the eyes of one of the bully, it would seem he knows where they are headed for.

Tsuna has been trying his best to avoid the temptation to look at his sides. He fears that if he even takes at least one glance at his side he will see a beast jumping out of the bushes.

Tsuna covered his eyes with his hands and tried to peek at the bark of the trees. After clearly regretting his decision, the brunet shuddered from what he saw: Long claw marks that were left by a bear.

'_Wh-what if a be-beast re-really sh-shows u-up?' _Tsuna ponders as he fiddles with his fingers, a habit which he developed whilst he's thinking.

"Heh, scared are you?" Daisuke sneered as he noticed what Tsuna is doing. Tsuna could only look down in embarrassment.

Five minutes later, the small boy could see something from afar. In his eyes, it looks like an old big house that has been unused for years. It was dark brown and it could be mistaken for a mansion, since it is three stories tall. It also looked like it's been there for more than ten decades, since the outer design isn't something you would see so often these days.

_"Tsunayoshi.."_

Tsuna jumped back and look around suddenly, looking for the source of the voice, only to see no one except for the bullies he was with.

'_I-i-it's not a g-g-ghost r-right?!' _he though as he bit his lips and trembled slightly.

From what he had heard from his mother, ghosts only come for the bad kids. They get those naughty children that don't want to sleep at night and punish them.

'_H-hiee, T-tsuna i-is no-not bad i-is he? Did T-Tsuna do a-anything w-wrong?' _Tsuna fought the urge to let his tears fall since he knows that it would make his mother worry. Plus, his crying would only cause the bullies to tease him more.

"I-I can see it! We're here!" Akito, a friend of the Daisuke and also one of the bullies exclaimed joyfully as his finger point out in a certain direction.

Snapping out in his own dilemma, Tsuna looked at where Akito is pointing and he couldn't help but get the feeling that there was something bad in store for him.

They continued to walk until they were in front of their destination. When they approached the front of the building, Tsuna asked, "Wh-what k-kind o-of p-place i-is th-this?"

Daisuke and his friends smirked then looked at each other.

"You really want to know Dame-Tsuna?" Daisuke asked mockingly.

"Y-yes." Then all of a sudden, Akito and another bully grabbed Tsuna's side. The boy tried to struggle for a while but to no avail. The strength of those two were too much for a weak and fragile boy like him.

"L-let go o-of me!" Tsuna stuttered as he wiggled his arms.

"Didn't you say that you wanted to know what's inside this building? We're only doing you a favor Tsuna." Daisuke sneered as he open the front door. As soon as the door is opened, the two other bullies threw Tsuna in and they locked the door.

"O-open up! Please!" Tsuna begged as he banged the door a couple of times. Of course the bullies had no intention of letting the brunet out. Tsuna collapsed and fell in to his knees in defeat, crying uncontrollably.

_"Don't cry Tsunayoshi.."_

"W-whose t-t-there?" He asked as he choked on his tears. "A-are y-you a-a g-ghost?"

_"Follow my voice and you will find the answers you seek."_

Tsuna didn't comprehend what the voice is saying but he understood that he should follow the voice.

After a while, Tsuna manage to stop crying. When he did, he tried to stand up on his small, shaky knees.

"I-it's so d-dark i-in h-here." The brunet whispered to himself as he blinked and tried to adjust to the darkness. When he was finally able to see a little bit, he decided to walk for a while instead of being idle and staying where he was.

'_W-what i-is a library doing in the middle of a rural area?'_ Tsuna asked himself after exploring the place. It seemed that the seven year old boy figured out that the building was a library instead of a mansion.

_"Come here Tsunayoshi.."_

As if on cue, Tsuna snapped his head towards his right and he walked swiftly towards the direction of the voice. It was as if an unknown force is drawing him in.

'_Hiie... w-what's wrong with me?! W-why a-are m-my legs m-mo-moving on i-it's o-own?!' _Tsuna mentally panicked and tried his best to cope with his current situation. The voice didn't answer Tsuna's question and decided to stay silent.

After taking many right and left turns, Tsuna finally stopped. In front of him was a small and dusty book that could be mistaken for a notebook because it was so thin.

_"You're here… Your questions that are left unanswered can be answered here… Try opening it Tsunayoshi…"_

Tsuna warily complied but the moment he touched the cover of the book a wave of warmth comfort hugs him, as if the book was telling him that everything doesn't matter now. The boy was at ease. He glides his fingers to the feel the smooth surface of the cover, and after a few seconds, he opened it.

What he saw completely took him by surprise. To him, it looked like the gods were playing a prank on him. He the closes the book, opened it again and scanned the pages. Nothing had changed, the book was really blank. No traces of writing could be detected.

"W-what's the m-m-meaning o-of t-this?!" Tsuna trembled, whether it was from anger, humiliation or fear, he didn't know.

First, he was threatened to follow the bullies, then he was dragged in to this dark, scary place and now he's hearing some strange voice telling him that he should go to some place only to find a book, and a completely blank one at that.

_"Tsunayoshi…"_

"W-wh-what?" Tsuna asked. It was obvious by the tone of his voice that he was tired. Tired of experiencing these kinds of things he didn't deserve. Was bullying not enough? He now has to talk to someone or something that he cannot see?

_"Tsunayoshi.. I know that you have questions, now is the right time to ask."_

"Why me?" This was the question which answer he really wanted to know. Why was he dragged in to this place? Why is he hearing some voice? Why was he bullied? He had so many question that needed to be answered.

A sudden bright light came out from the book and it opened. Tsuna walked quickly walked to the book, wondering about what was happening. When he took a look on the book, he could see writings in gold and silver. It said:

'_You are the chosen one. Even tho-' _the light from the book stopped and the writing also disappeared.

"Well, well, look what we have here, a lost boy who could also use the book like I do… "An eerie voice could be heard behind the brunet. When he turned around, he saw a tall, dark figure. Judging by his voice, the boy deducted that it was a man.

A light then suddenly flickered. That was when Tsuna saw a man wearing a yukata. The man walked towards Tsuna and crouched down until they were eye level. Tsuna trembled as the man's stare bore at him.

"Now, may I ask, who are you, boy?"

_To be continued_

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading!_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Book of Secrets**

One hour had passed since Tsuna was locked up, and the three bullies had already left the abandoned library. Those bullies were now heading towards their respective homes, not really caring about what might happen to the brunet.

Daisuke chuckled and asked himself, loud enough for his friends to hear, "Heh, I wonder what Dame-Tsuna is doing right now,"

Akito replied in a joking manner, "Hah, he probably peed his pants already since it's so dark and scary over there."

"Hahaha, you're probably right." The forest was soon filled with the laughter of the merciless bullies who locked Tsuna up.

* * *

"Boy, I asked a question and it's polite to answer back." The mystery man said as he put his arms behind Tsuna, making it so that there were no possible escape routes. To say that Tsuna was frightened was understandable, who wouldn't be? He's was just a seven year old boy and here he was, stuck in an unknown room with a stranger hovering over him. The brunet didn't even know where this man came from.

_'W-what s-sh-should I-I do?' _Tears threatened to fall from the corner of Tsuna's eyes, but he made sure they didn't fall.

_Just say Giotto Sawada.._

"Tsu—Giotto Sawada" As soon as those words left Tsuna's lips, he widened his eyes and quickly covered his mouth with his hands. _'W-why d-did I say G-Giotto?! I-I d-don't e-even know him!'_the brunet thought.

The man stared at Tsuna, who was cutely musing about what just happened. It took a few moments until the man smiled kindly and ruffled the boy's hair.

_'I see... So this is your chosen child, isn't it Primo? How completely unexpected;but I believe you made the right choice. I can see clearly see brightly lit fire in his eyes, ans as for his cowardly attitude, we can always make arrangements.'_

"Make yourself at home then." The man said. As soon as he stood up, all the lights magically turned on. This led to the brunet covering his eyes due to the brightness of the lights.

When the man was about to leave, Tsuna grabbed his yukata. After realizing what he just did, he looked at his feet in embarrassment and asked, "W-what's y-your n-name m-mister?"

The man smiled a genuine smile and replied "You can call me, Uncle Kawahira, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna furiously blushed as tried saying the man's name, "U-Uncle K-Kawahira?"

"Yes?" Kawahira curiously asked, wondering what the child could want.

"I-It's getting dark now…" Tsuna said as he looked at the window, noticing that the sky was orange with the hint of red "A-and O-okaa-san might get worried t-that I am n-not at h-home."

"Ahh, Is that so? Let me have the honor of sending you home then."

"Eh, re-really?!" Tsuna happily exclaimed, glad that he wouldn't have to walk home alone in a rural area, where a beast could strike him at any moment.

"Yes, of course, now let us go out of this dusty, old library, ne?" Kawahira said playfully as he held out an arm for Tsuna to hold. Of course, the brunet giggled and happily accepted the hand.

In Tsuna's eyes the once dark and scary library was now a happy and lively place thanks to Uncle Kawahira's presence. The walk out of the library was pretty eventful for Tsuna, he told his Uncle Kawahira stories about his mother, Nana, and some of his classmates. But never did he mention about the bullies, he didn't want Uncle Kawahira to worry like his mother would.

Kawahira was not a dense person; he could see very well in Tsuna's eyes the sad and sorrowful look whenever he mentioned about his classmates and he guessed that Tsuna was bullied and had no friends, but of course he didn't bring that up, he need to give more time for the two of them to get acquainted. He would wait until Tsuna can freely express what he's experiencing, that was the he had to do.

When they arrived at the front door, Tsuna tried opening it but failed. It looked as if something was blocking the front door.

"U-Uncle K-Kawahira, the d-door c-can't o-open, h-how will we g-go out?" Even though Tsuna and Kawahira became close in such a short amount of time, the brunet still couldn't help but stutter.

"Don't worry, I know what to do." Tsuna looked at Uncle Kawahira with a curious yet admiring gaze. He just couldn't help but get excited on what his Uncle would do next. Kawahira raised his arms and traced a symbol with his fingers and with that, the door split into half and crumbled.

"See? I told you." Tsuna looked at Kawahira shocked but amazed look.

Only a single word described what Tsuna was feeling right now, "Wow". "I-I a-also w-want to try it too U-Uncle Kawahira! Teach me please?"

"Soon, Tsuna but not now, you have to go home remember?" Kawahira reminded the boy. "But you can always come here anytime you want. You're welcomed here, Tsunayoshi."

"Aw, okay." Tsuna pouted in a cute manner as he crossed his arms over his chest. "But you have to pinky promise that you will teach me okay?"

"Pinky promise." Kawahira said as he raised his pinky finger for Tsuna to complete the promise.

Time flew by and before the brunet knew it, they were already in Namimori Park. There he saw his mother looking for someone, perhaps it was him.

"Okaa-san!" Tsuna exclaimed as he ran towards his mother for a hug which, Nana gladly accepted

"Where have you been Tsu-kun? Mommy was very worried for you. You shouldn't do that again, okay?" Nana, Tsuna's mother, lightly scolded her son.

"Hai, Okaa-san. Oh, by the way, did you meet Uncle Kaw-" Tsuna stopped midway because as he looked back, he couldn't see his Uncle Kawahira anywhere. It was only is mother and him in Namimori Park.

"What are you going to say just now, Tsu-kun?" Nana asked his son.

"Oh, It's nothing.. I just thought tha—nevermind." Tsuna waved his little arms and shook his head saying that they should just drop the topic off.

"If you say so, Tsu-kun." Nana and Tsuna walked side by side as they headed towards their home. When Tsuna took one last glance at his back, he saw Uncle Kawahira waving his hands in goodbye. A big smile crossed the boy's lips, satisfied that he could at least see Uncle Kawahira one last time.

As Tsuna walked through the streets, realization hit him.

"I never told him my name. How did he know?"

* * *

When Kawahira reached his solitude library, he raised his arms and made a symbol. The library then transformed. No dust, no dirt, no spider webs, the building became clean. The cracks that used to reside in the windows and walls vanished. The color of the building changed. Instead of it being brown, it turned into a brilliant violet color. The once library became a mansion and if you looked at it more closely, you could see that on top of the door, there was a sign saying Vongola Mansion.

"Primo.." Kawahira muttered as he waited for a response. All of a sudden, an orange ball of fire appeared before him. After a few moments, the fire stretched and it morphed into a figure of a person. Little by little starting from the top, the eyes, ears, nose, lips, head, and other body parts could be seen. There in front of him was Ieyasu Sawada also known as Primo or Giotto, the First Vongola Boss.

"Kawahira.." Giotto said as he nodded his head in acknowledgement. The two of them stared at each other for a while until Kawahira decided to break the silence, "Is he really the one you've chosen Primo?"

"Yes, he will become the-" Before Giotto finished his sentence, he was interrupted.

"You do know that he'll experience hardships right?" Kawahira asked.

Giotto smiled, "That's why you're here Kawahira or should I call you Checker Face now?"

"What is it that you exactly want me to do?" Kawahira asked in defeat, knowing that there's no way that he'll make Giotto change his mind.

"It's easy; you just need protect and train the Vongola Decimo at a younger age. Sooner or later he'll have a new tutor and that's the time you'll be able to leave him."

"You've clearly planned this out, didn't you?" Kawahira said accusingly to the blond mafia don.

"Oh, I didn't know I was so easy to read." Giotto said innocently not even bothering to deny anything.

"You're not, but judging from how you answered my questions, you didn't even have to think."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you look like you're expecting my questions and planned a good answer in advance."

"You know me too well, Kawahira.."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and the cover photo of this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Enjoy and Please Review!

Beta'd by: UnfadingPromise

**Book of Secrets**

"Tsu-kun wake up!" Nana exclaimed as she opened the door to her son's room, expecting that he would still be asleep.

"Yes mom?" Tsuna said, tilting his head cutely as he looked at her.

Nana couldn't help but show her surprise since it was unusual for her Tsu-kun to wake up this early in the morning, especially during weekends.

_'School must be going well for Tsuna since wakes up this early or maybe he made a friend!' _Nana thought as she giggled. She couldn't believe that her little Tsu-kun is growing up.

After noticing that Tsuna was curiously staring at her, Nana shook her head and smiled kindly, "It's nothing Tsu-kun; I just want to tell you that breakfast is ready."

Tsuna's eyes immediately lit up. If anything, he couldn't afford to miss his mother's cooking.

_'Okaa-san's cooking is the best!' _Tsuna thought, clear admiration in his eyes. '_I want to be a good cook like Okaa-san some day!'_

When Tsuna reached the kitchen he couldn't help but slightly drool. There on the table he could see pancakes, waffles, eggs, and even bacon! The brunet rushed to his chair, he just couldn't wait to eat all of those delicacies!

"Itadakimasu!"

One hour passed as Tsuna filled his stomach. He then kissed his Okaa-san saying goodbye and that he will be in the park until it was nighttime. The boy skipped his way towards the park happily, because starting the day by eating his favorite food really lifted up the brunet's mood.

_'I wonder if I will be able to see Uncle Kawahira today.' _Tsuna pondered as he placed his index finger on his chin. He grinned,_ 'I hope I do.'_

Tsuna continued to walk while thinking of Uncle Kawahira. He admitted that meeting Uncle Kawahira was a blessing. Not only had he made a friend, he also now has someone who he can learn many things from! '_But if I decided to meet Uncle Kawahira again then that will only mean that I will have to passthrough those scary and dark woods again.' _Tsuna shivered at the thought. If anything he didn't want to meet any beast at this time of the day.

Engrossed with his thoughts, Tsuna didn't notice where he was headed off to. The boy stopped and looked around at his surroundings. Tall and big trees surrounded him, twigs were scattered around the pathway whilst leaves and rocks could be seen everywhere.

'_W-where am I? T-this is not the p-park, i-is it?'_Tsuna backed away slowly. He breathed in and out, '_Okay, calm down..'_He tried his best to calm himself down but that stopped when a hand suddenly grabbed his shoulders.

"HIIEE!" Tsuna screamed in terror. He closed his eyes tightly and shielded his face with his arms. The brunet's heart pounded in his chest so hard that he wonder if anyone else could hear it.

"Chill!" the unknown person said as he laughed. Tsuna cautiously opened his eyes and brought down his arms.

The boy gulped down his fear and manage to stutter, "W-who are you?"

"Haha, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, nice to meet you!" The kid, Yamamoto, said. Then he scratched the back of his head, "I'm really sorry for scaring you like that."

"I-It's nothing." Tsuna said as he calmed down his nerves.

"But I want to know, why is a kid like you is wandering through this forest?" Yamamoto asked curiously as he stared straight to Tsuna's caramel eyes, "Didn't you see the sign, 'NO ENTRY?' "

Tsuna laughed awkwardly as he averted his gaze from Yamamoto, "I-I didn't notice.."

Yamamoto only laughed, "Anyways, let's get out of here."

"Yeah, sure." With that Yamamoto and Tsuna left the forest.

A warm feeling erupted in Tsuna's heart. Maybe this time he will also manage to be friend this new person. '_That would be nice.' _The brunet smiled at the thought. '_I wouldn't be alone.'_

* * *

"Nono, I heard that you requested for my presence?" A child wearing a fedora said as he casually entered the room.

"Ah, yes.. " Nono started as he examined the baby in front of him. Despite having the appearance of a 2 year old, Nono knew better. This baby in front of him was the world's strongest hitman and holder of the yellow pacifier which symbolizes him as one of the Arcobaleno. Being an Arcobaleno meant you are entrusted in harnessing the power of the Tri ne set, which supports all life on the planet Earth. In addition, when you become an Arcobaleno, you are transformed from an adult into an infant.

Nono continued, "I want to inform you ahead of time that you will train one of the candidates for the position Vongola Decimo."

"And who is that?" Reborn asked as he lowered his fedora while thinking all the possible tortu- training methods he could do to help the brat become a capable leader.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada"

"Son of Iemitsu?"

"Correct." Reborn went silent. The thoughts on how he should handle this brat, Tsunayoshi when through his head. _'Let's just hope that he isn't some stupid kid that can't do anything right, and always shrieks at everything he does.'_

* * *

"A-ACHOOO!" Tsuna sneezed.

"Someone must be talking about you!" Yamamoto assumed as he leaned down on the tree behind him, while the brunet was right next to him. They have managed to escape the woods without much trouble.

"That's just absurd. Who would talk about me?" Tsuna said as he looked at Yamamoto incredulously.

_'If I exclude Uncle Kawahira, I literally don't have single friend.' _Tsuna sighed depressingly.

Yamamoto hummed as he said, "I don't know. Maybe some kind of hitman!"

"That will never happen."

"You never know." Yamamoto said as he rested his arm at the back of his head looking up at the sky.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor the cover photo of this story.

Author's note: Special thanks to UnfadingPromise for beta-ing Chapters 1 and 2. I tell you she is great! :)

Thank you for reading!

**_Beta Note (will be B/N for later use) – Oh mai Giotto thanks Wind-chan!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Here's Chapter Four! Enjoy and Please Review!

Beta'd by: UnfadingPromise

* * *

**Book of Secrets**

"Primo.. are you really sure about this?" Kawahira asked one last time as he stared from afar the brunet and his newly found friend. He was really having second thoughts on training this child. If he does follow Primo's wishes to help this child become a capable leader then that would only mean that the child would be trained under him, and training with Kawahira is far more harsh and intense than the infamous Spartan trainer, Reborn.

There is also the possibility that the child would get a serious injury or in worst cases die. There's the chance that they would spar and if it became too intense, it was probable that Kawahira would release some of his power at once. Releasing some of Kawahira's power was frightening enough; in fact, it could make someone stay in a coma for at least three months. Another effect would be that one could be traumatized if they ever felt the overwhelming and tremendous power of Kawahira, a.k.a Checker face.

Primo sighed thinking the same thing as Kawahira, "Kawahira.. this is hard for me too since this is my grandchild we're talking about. I don't also want to see him get an injury, plus, to train a child in such at such early age? That's just crazy, but this time we need to take the risks. This is for the sake of saving the Vongola from its current form. I can see the strong sense of justice in his eyes. I know that he is the one we've been searching for. I just know that he will change the Vongola and probably the world through and through."

"Is this what your intuition is telling you?" Kawahira asked, removing his gaze from the kids, placing it on Primo.

"Yes." Primo said determinedly, not backing down from Kawahira's piercing stare.

Kawahira stared for a long time at Primo's orange eyes then sighed, "This time, I will believe in your words since t your intuition is telling you, because your intuition is never wrong." Kawahira said as he stared again at the two kids who were chatting happily with each other.

Kawahira whispered softly and hint of guilt could be traced in his voiced, "I'm sorry Tsuna, but it seems that I will destroy your life and you'll probably not have a peaceful life like all the others have…"

"…and you'll never have a normal childhood." With that Kawahira vanished together with Primo.

* * *

_The next day..._

* * *

Tsuna woke up quite early, just like yesterday. Still quite an achievement for him but you could probably guess that it's only because he had something important to do for today.

Last night the brunet stayed up late since he spent most of his time thinking if he would visit Uncle Kawahira today. He decided that he will but with Yamamoto as company. Tsuna still didn't have the guts to walk in through the woods alone, and he still believed that a rampaging beast would come out of nowhere and strike them.

But that is not only the reason why the seven year old child stayed up so late, there is also something that had been bugging him.

Yesterday, Tsuna embarrassingly asked if Yamamoto could accompany him to the woods to meet a certain someone. Of course, being the carefree Yamamoto he was, he only laughed and accepted the offer from the brunet. Ever since then Tsuna wondered how Yamamoto could be so carefree and optimistic, not even thinking about the dangers they might face when they passed through the woods.

Snapping out of his trance, the brunet stood up and quickly went down. He would have to inform his okaa-san that he would be visiting someone today.

Tsuna reached the kitchen and a familiar scent quickly filled his nose. Tsuna inhaled deeply trying to guess what food his mother was cooking.

"Okaa-san, a-are you c-cooking steak right now?" Tsuna asked as he raised his hopes up, since he was in the mood to eat steak right now.

Nana turned around and looked at her son with a smile on her face, "You are correct, Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna grinned and happily waited for her mom to finish what she was cooking. Then the brunet started, "O-Okaa-san, I w-will be v-visiting s-somebody today, i-is that o-okay?"

"Why, Of course, Tsu-kun!" Nana exclaimed as she put her hands together, very happy to hear that her Tsu-kun is finally being socially active.

"Thanks a lot mom!"

* * *

_At the park…_

* * *

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna greeted while waving his hands. As of the moment, he was sitting on the swings, swaying back and forth. "I thought you wouldn't come!"

Yamamoto laughed and scratched the back of his head, "Am I really not that trustworthy?"

Tsuna shook his head furiously, "No, no! T-that's not w-what I m-meant!" a blush started to creep up on Tsuna's cheeks, "I-its just that I-I didn't really expect that you would come... since we are passing through the woods where b-beast m-might s-show up."

"Oh. I see…" was Yamamoto's simple reply then he added, "…but there really is nothing to fear in there you know. A beast showing up? That's only a rumor. You shouldn't believe all those things like that. That's just what adults say so that their kids wouldn't go over there you know."

"E-eh, i-is t-that so?" Tsuna said as he looked down at his feet, the blush in his cheeks still present. He never knew that a beast showing up in the woods was only a rumor.

Noticing Tsuna's expression, Yamamoto chuckleed and said "Haha, you're so gullible Tsuna~ I can't believe that you really believe what the adults are saying."

The blush on Tsuna's cheek only got worse, by now, the brunet's face was as red as a tomato.

Was he really that gullible?

The black haired boy stopped laughing and put his forehead together with Tsuna. He then said with utmost sincerity and seriousness, "You know Tsuna, you're just too cute for you own good." then Yamamoto laughed and removed his forehead from Tsuna's, "It makes someone want to hug you!"

Tsuna was ready to faint just then, he couldn't believe a boy just said that to him! Isn't this what girls should say instead? Tsuna's head was fuzzy and confused. _W-what… S-s-sh-should I-I r-r-reply? T-thank yo-you? A-Ack! I-I do-dont know!_

"Just joking~" Tsuna stopped thinking and looked at Yamamoto, who wasn't staring at him but at the area ahead of him.

"Haha, i-is that so?" Tsuna said with a hint of doubt at the end, but his blush went away nevertheless.

"Yep!" Yamamoto said as he smiled.

_'R-really? I-I t-thought f-for a m-moment t-there's a hidden m-message between h-his wo-words. Oh well, It must have been j-just my i-imagination'. _With a satisfied smile Tsuna suddenly grabbed Yamamoto's hand and headed towards the woods, forgetting all about the whole thing and only focused on reaching his destination.

Yamamoto was surprised when Tsuna suddenly grabbed his hands. He expected that Tsuna will act more awkward because of what happened awhile ago. Yamamoto genuinely smiled and a tint of pink could be seen but it was unnoticeable to an untrained eye.

"Tsuna is so dense." Yamamoto whispered quietly to himself.

"Huh? Did you just say something, Yamamoto?" Tsuna curiously asked as he looked at Yamamoto.

"It's nothing, Tsuna!~" Yamamoto cheerily said and when Tsuna wasn't looking, he sighed. _'He is sooo dense.'_

* * *

It took a while for them to reach the front door to Uncle Kawahira's library. Like everyone else, Yamamoto had mistaken it for a big old mansion but when he entered it he was surprised to see it as a library.

"Tsuna... you have been here before right?" Yamamato asked as he observed the library from top to bottom. This library is quite different from the other libraries he saw. '_It's too big and spacious.'_

"Yup!" Tsuna said happily as keep on looking around, searching for something. Curiosity instantly arose from the raven-haired boy. How could Tsuna, who is too scared to go across a forest, be able to find this big ol' library? And what was he doing here in the first place? If you judge Tsuna by his looks, he was certainly not the type to read lots of book.

"Ne.. Tsuna.." Yamamoto started as he cautiously looked around him. He sensed that something was definitely weird about this place. "How did you discover this place, anyways?"

Tsuna stopped and scratched the back of his awkwardly; sweat starting to form on his forehead. "Hehe, a-about t-that I w-was r-recently b-b-" Tsuna suddenly stopped on what he was saying when Kawahira suddenly appeared behind a book shelf.

"Uncle Kawahira!" Tsuna greeted with a big grin on his face. He was really glad that Kawahira appeared right on time.

_'Phew, that was close,'_ Tsuna inwardly sighed in relief,_ 'I don't want to let Yamamoto learned that I was bullied before. That will absolutely drive him away from me. I owe you one Uncle Kawahira!'_

Yamamoto frowned. He was finally just about to learn how Tsuna discovered this place but that man with the glasses just decided to appear and ruin it. Soon enough his frown instantly disappeared when he looked at his friend's beaming smile. He ignored the painful stab in his heart, so this man can also make Tsuna smile like that.

"Hello there, Tsuna." Kawahira greeted with the same enthusiasm as Tsuna. Then he looked at the black haired kid, "So who is this, your friend?"

"Yup! His name is Yamamoto Takeshi." Tsuna replied, the grin is still plastered on his face.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Yamamoto said as he bowed his head respectfully. If this man managed to make Tsuna smile like that, he earned his respect.

Kawahira chuckled amusingly, "No need to call me sir, just call me Uncle Kawahira, ne?"

"Yes, si-" Yamamoto was about to say 'sir' but held back, "Uncle Kawahira."

"That's better." Kawahira said as he ruffled Yamamoto's silky black hair. "So what brings the two of you here?"

"I-I just w-want to see y-you U-Uncle Kawahira." Tsuna shyly said as he looked at his feet.

"That's just sweet. Well, since you're here anyway, feel free to look around." Kawahira said.

"E-eh, i-is that okay?"

"Of course! This is a library in the first place. Anyone can come here." Kawahira lied smoothly behind his round glasses. Obviously, not anyone can come here. One would lose his way first before finding this place. The only exceptions on who could find this place were the chosen ones.

Like what happened to Tsuna, one should be able to hear first the voice of Primo and that is when they would be led to this library, but to be able to hear the voice of Giotto, one should have a pure and untainted heart.

When the bullies together with Tsuna left the woods, there was a high chance that they would get lost if Tsuna wasn't able to listen to Primo's voice.

"Let's go, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said with excitement as he grabbed Tsuna's hand. Sure, he is not that fond of books but to spend time together with Tsuna and leave that suspicious man alone? He would gladly do that, and he also had some questions left for Tsuna to answer.

Kawahira stared at the back of the two leaving figures. Now is definitely not the right time to tell Tsuna about his plans. He'll have to wait a few more days until Tsuna is alone.

_'This is going to be hard, especially now that Tsuna has made a friend. That Yamamoto kid is undeniably suspicious of me.'_

Kawahira let out a tired sigh, "It's all your fault Primo that I have to suffer like this..." he grumbled, "Watching over the Tri-ni-sette is already tiring and now I have to watch over your grandchild too?"

What a pain.

* * *

**Extra:  
**

"-na.. Tsuna!" The brunet snapped out of his trance as he turned to face a worried Yamamoto who was currently waving his hands in front of his face. The reason why he was in a daze was because when he was dragged by Yamamoto, he had heard that weird voice again. Calling out to him, as if wanting to say something important, but the thing was, he couldn't seem to figure out what.

"W-what?" Tsuna asked as he reminded himself that this is not the right time to be worrying about that voice. He should instead focus on what Yamamoto was saying. The brunet looked around him, and as usual all he could see is tall bookshelves with thick dusty books in it. It seemed that wherever they would go all they will see are books. Tsuna giggled inwardly, he feels bad for anyone that got lost this library. It will be really hard to find their way back since every nook looked the same.

Yamamoto sighed in relief; finally Tsuna was able to snap out of his daydream. "I was asking you if you mind telling me where we are right now."

"Eh? I-I don't know!" Tsuna started to panic. "I-I wasn't paying attention t-to w-where y-you are d-dragging me in to!"

"Even so... You have been here before; you should at least be able to remember this place." Yamamoto said, trying to comfort and convince himself that they were not lost.

"Y-yes, B-but only o-once!" Tsuna stuttered. Fear began to spread within Yamamoto's system. The only reason as to why he dragged Tsuna to god-knows-where they are now was that he really believed that Tsuna would be able to give him a tour around the place, and that was why he left that suspicious man with round glasses alone.

If he knew this was the outcome, he would have not left that strange man.

"Oh no..." Yamamoto murmured.

"We're lost!" both of the seven year old kids shouted in unison.

Realization hit the both of them hard. Well look on the bright side, at least this would be one of the lessons that will be forever engraved in their minds. Never wander around in an unknown place without a company.

* * *

Primo sighed; he had been telling Tsuna not to go somewhere else when Kawahira was not around, after all, the brunet had only been here once, but it seems that it was all meaningless, the brunet still didn't listen to him. Both of them still got lost in the end.

* * *

"We're lost!" An amused chuckle escaped within Kawahira's lips. '_That's what you get from leaving me behind.'_

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for reading!

**B/N – Review u guys Wind-chan really tried her best! I'll even give a cyber cookie to all who do! :3**


End file.
